


Twelve Days of Christmas

by Basched



Series: Thundershield Advent [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Advent series, Being apart for Christmas?, F/M, Gifts from Asgard, M/M, Thor means well, Thor's twelve days of Christmas, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Being away from his one true love, Thor sends Steve some gifts.





	1. The first day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, Blessed Yule! 
> 
> Hope everyone keeps well for these holiday and festive times, so here are some hopefully funny little snippets of Thundershield Twelve Days of Christmas. Enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------

On the first day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s immaculate lawn and deposited a giant tree, a shimmering silver ash-like tree, with a bough of green and silver leaves that sparkled and glistened in the sun. 

Everyone knew who was responsible for it, yet they were captivated by its alien beauty and by the waves and ripples of light running in and about the leaves and the strange fruit growing from the branches. 

“I think this is your Christmas gift, Cap,” Clint said as Steve stood next to him, totally agog. 

“You think?!” 

Steve smiled. It was beautiful and like everyone else, he was mesmerized by it.

Until there was a loud piercing screech and from the branches, a bird-like creature swooped down and landed on the singed lawn. It was not small and it was nothing at all like a partridge. 

It was a bit of a nuisance when it tried to attack anyone who got close to the tree. It took the Avengers nearly two hours to contain the creature, and a further hour to clean up its poop. 

“Well, it’s the thought that counts.” Steve joked. “Thor means well.” 

“Tell that to Bruce who got the full brunt of it!” Tony said, shivering at the recollection of when the poor man was bombed. “He’s going to be showering for a week!”


	2. The second day of Christmas

On the second day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn, next to the Asgardian fruit tree, two more birds that did actually resemble doves. 

They were the same size as doves, yet through their wings ran streaks of red and their song calls were unlike any bird on Earth. The songs were angelic sounds and when people heard they were moved to tears and they were filled with feelings of joy and love. 

No one was spared, not even Logan. However, Deadpool was the only one who dared to mock him for it. 

However, the beautiful songs from the birds only happened when Steve was in the vicinity because the birds were clearly for Steve. The two whatever they were called, constantly fluttered about him, they perched on his shoulders and sung for him, relaying feelings across the vast expanse of space, from Asgard’s new ruler. 

If Steve wasn’t around, the birds screeched like agitated parrots. It wasn’t a pleasant sound to hear. 

So, when the accident happened, involving one of the birds, Logan and his claws, it ended in a tragedy that everyone agreed to never mention again. 

Thor was to never find out what happened to his gift. 


	3. The third day of Christmas

On the third day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn three more alien birds. 

Tony was pleased that Thor’s gift for Steve today, appeared to have an ability to regrow the burnt lawn. 

These birds were not dissimilar to Peacocks. Once the Bi-Frost dissipated, their tails opened wide and plumages of glittering green, blue and purple fluttered and patted against the ground. Trails of coloured light followed their path and the grass grew back greener than before. 

Tony was ecstatic and despite the fact that these were for Steve, he called ‘dibs’ on one of them so it could tend to the other areas of the grounds. However, it would always join back with the others, who took a shine to Steve. 

When they were around Steve, every so often they’d brush their feathers against the ground and blue Asgardian orchids dispersed around his feet, and a sweet floral aroma filled his nostrils. Steve thought it wonderful at first, curious as to how such birds could physically do this. Bruce was as well and kept following them, as they followed Steve, with a scanner but by the end of the day, everything was too much. 

Sam’s allergies and sneezing fits meant he had to keep away from Steve and that meant so did Bucky, preferring to be in his boyfriend's company. Then it was the problem of the overgrowth of grass and flowers that were slowly taking over the whole complex. The birds were contained but that didn’t stop them from somehow getting free, and finding Steve again. 

They had to be returned. 

Steve loved Thor, but he sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t send any more birds.


	4. The fourth day of Christmas

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn… nothing. 

At least no one saw anything after it dissipated and scared the living daylights out of Kamala Khan who was walking past. However, they were on the alert for any sudden sightings of Asgardian/alien birds and creatures, so no one could really relax. 

No one took any notice of the four black ravens as they flew above the complex or perched on the window sills. They were ravens after all. 

Steve was more than suspicious when he was out running. When he passed by Thor’s tree, he saw them sat on the branch, all in a row and a couple squawked, like they were having a conversation. They were all glaring at him. It was a little eerie. 

He got a shock of his life when later he opened his bedroom blinds. The four Colley birds were sitting on his windowsill, staring at him. Judging him. 

Steve knew that Odin had used ravens to bring him news of events on Midgard, so this was not only Thor’s gift but his means of knowing what was going on. 

Steve sighed and held his hand out. All four of the Ravens scuttled and hopped over to nip gently at his fingers with affection and they rubbed their wings against him. No longer so eerie or creepy. 

Well, not so much. 

“If you’re reporting back to him,” Steve said, trying not to think about the fact he was talking to actual birds, “tell him to stop sending me birds… please?” 

The birds looked at each other and squawked again in conversation. 

“But tell him…” 

The Ravens stopped squawking and all four of them looked at Steve, waiting for him to speak again. 

“Tell him I love him… and I miss him. Tell him to come back soon.”

They appeared to understand. They all flapped their wings in unison, squawked again some more and then flew off. The Bi-Frost didn’t open, but Steve had this strange but good feeling that Thor received his message.


	5. The fifth day of Christmas

On the fifth day of Christmas, in the very early hours of the morning, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn, five wreaths. 

Each wreath was woven into a likeness of Steve’s shield, with leaves of gold entwined in the various dark hues of brown twigs, antler-shaped branches, and berries. At the center of each was an ornate golden flower that glowed brightly in the darkness. They were starflower lillies, each one a perfectly formed bloom.

As the Bi-frost brought these gifts very early in the morning, before the sun had risen, the sound and force of the rainbow bridge woke everyone up, with the exception of Clint, who was still snoring away in the comforts of Natasha’s bed. When those who were woken peered out of their windows, they saw the wreaths and flowers illuminating an amazing golden light. 

Steve pulled on his dressing gown, the one he had received from Bucky as a Christmas present, and walked out to where the wreaths were on the lawn. Bathed in the golden glow, he smiled fondly at Thor’s gifts. He was grateful they weren’t birds causing havoc. 

“They’re beautiful, Steve,” Nat appeared suddenly next to him, wearing Clint’s old tatty dressing gown and slippers. She let out a huge yawn. “I’ve never seen anything like them.” 

“Yeah…” Steve agreed with a dopey expression on his face. 

“They’re a very thoughtful gift.” 

“Yeah, they are.” 

“Steve?” 

“Yes, Nat?” 

“Tell your boyfriend to deliver your gifts at reasonable hours of the day next time, or hurt will be dished out when he comes back.” 

Ah. Steve had forgotten about everyone else and when he looked behind him, there were others emerging from the building, looking haggard and tired and a little bit peeved. 

“Sorry, Romanoff.” Steve heard the squawks of the Ravens as they relayed the Black Widow’s warning. “I don’t think it will happen again.”


	6. The sixth day of Christmas

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost open up on to the Avenger’s lawn, next to the tree, six creatures that looked somewhat like otters, but they were the size of large dogs. 

Tony and Pepper were the first to see them. 

They were out walking together, Pepper had to drag Tony out from the confines of his workshop, and once outside and being in her company, Tony was happy and content. That was until they saw the six creatures lying beneath the tree. 

“Oh god, not again! Why can’t Thor buy Steve some socks like normal people?!” Tony reached for his phone and dialed Steve’s number. 

“You would rather Thor sent Steve another long-range i-pad with a connection to Asgard… wouldn’t you?” Pepper teased. 

“Well… yeah. Maybe. Er, honey…what are you doing?” 

“They’re so cute!” Pepper exclaimed, edging closer towards them. 

“Pepper… don’t get too close, we don’t know what these things are capable of!”

"I don't think, for one second, that Thor would ever send Steve something really dangerous." Pepper frowned, but still crept close, weary yet fascinated. The creatures spotted her and a peculiar clucking purring sound came from them. 

“Honey, you’re not Steve Rogers! You’re not Thor's sweet little Cap-Cuddles! They might react differently to you! You saw what happened to Bruce!” 

Both of them shuddered at the remembrance of Banner’s accident with the bird poo, but Pepper was still adamant to see what amazing things they would do.

Tony and Pepper didn’t need to be worried about anything. The creatures were very docile and they even snuggled up to Pepper and allowed her to stroke them. They purred fondly. 

“Aw!” She looked to Tony and beckoned him in. “It’s okay, they’re safe!” 

Tony didn’t move. It was only when Steve arrived when Steve walked over to them, did he do the same. 

The instant Steve touched one, all the other five clucked and purred and rallied around him. Then their sounds grew louder, they shook and squirmed and they began to tremble. 

Steve, Tony, and Pepper backed away, but then they realized the creatures were laying. Laying eggs.

Soon, a large collection of nearly 20 reddish-brown eggs were set before Steve, nuzzled there by the creatures who then went to the bottom of the tree and in a huddled pack. They then fell asleep, snoring and looking so cute. 

“Oh! Thor’s brought you breakfast!” Tony gasped. “How sweet! Do they lay on command? What are Thor's eggs like? Are they tasty, Steve? Are they?!” 

Steve laughed, going along with Tony's jokes and teases, but both of them stopped laughing when they realized that it was breakfast. Thor had always said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. 

So when everyone found that the creatures did lay on command and the eggs could taste like whatever they wanted, it was a huge deal.

Then there was a bit of an issue.


	7. The seventh day of Christmas

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn, a lake. 

It was actually more of a lagoon, with startling blue waters that were bubbling with a pleasant warmth. When it appeared, it did so right behind Bucky. The strength of the Bi-Frost upset his balance and he fell into the shallows at the edge. 

Sam laughed at the sight of his boyfriend drenched and sodden, but Bucky wasn’t perturbed. He actually took some of his clothes off and was content to sit in the waters.

“Oh god, this feels so good. You should come in and try this, Sam!” 

“Ah, hell nah! I’m not going anywhere near that! There could be something dangerous living in there.” 

Bucky looked around to the centre of the lagoon and for a moment he thought he could see movement. He quickly scrambled out and stood next to Sam in just his wet dripping boxers. 

“Wanna come back to my room and get warmed up?” Sam whispered, slipping his arm around Bucky’s waist. 

Bucky was about to say yes when Steve showed up. His best friend had a look of utter amazement on his face and he approached the water without a care.  
He bent down and dipped his hand into the water. 

It was thicker than normal water, a murky blue because of the silica mud he scooped up from the bottom. It was warm and it was very inviting. It reminded Steve of when he had gone to Iceland with Thor and how they had swum together in something very similar. Well, they had done more than that before they had been caught and asked to leave.

Thor had sent this for their own uses, but it wasn’t exactly in a private spot. 

It was an endearing thought and romantic, but was this going to help with the issues from the last gift? 

While the creatures had laid these amazing eggs, great ideas for feeding the poor came up, some even thought these things could end world hunger, but the creatures continued to lay and any that weren’t used, would go rotten pretty quickly. The Hulk had eaten a number of them, not caring if they were rotten or not, but Bruce suffered terribly afterward. 

Steve had tried telling the otter creatures to stop, but they didn’t seem to understand and kept laying more eggs. They’d have a 10-minute nap and just carry on. By the end of the day, there was too much. 

“Steve? What are you doing?” 

“I have a thought, Buck.” Steve moved away and walked to the very large pile of eggs, which were already starting to stink. He picked up a couple and lobbed them at the lagoon.  
What happened next startled them all.

Was it a swan or dolphin? A white creature leaped up from the depths of the lagoon and snatched one of the eggs in its beak. It had wings of white feathers but they turned to fins when it hit the water. The second egg was caught by another one, leaping up and crossing over in an arch with the first. 

The splashes drenched all three men. The warmth rejuvenated them and before they knew it, they were throwing all the rotten eggs they could. 

There must have been seven creatures, leaping up and snatching the food, chirping in angelic thanks before splashing back into the water. Steve thought them beautiful and kept a mental note so he could draw them. For the time being, the men fed the dolphin swans until all the eggs were gone. But they all knew it was a tempory solution because these guys couldn't keep eating them all. Could they? 

Later on, Natasha and Clint came by the lagoon and were surprised to see Steve, Bucky and Sam swimming with the Asgardian creatures, holding on to them and hitching rides. 

“Cool!! Can we join in?!” Clint asked. Steve beckoned him with a wave of his hand. 

“Come on in!” 

Clint wasted no time at all in stripping. Though Steve did wish he had kept his boxers on.


	8. The eighth day of Christmas

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn, eight young Asgardian girls. They were about eight years old and instead of wearing pretty dresses, they were wearing pants and tunics along with leather cloaks and boots.

Their hair was braided but scruffy, and each of the girls was so excited that they began to run around the grounds, investigating everything and anything that they could find. 

Steve was curious and a bit puzzled as to why Thor sent him the girls but it didn’t take long for one of them to approach him. She bowed, as she would to Thor probably, so Steve had no idea why she was doing so to him. 

“Captain Rogers!” The girl bowed again, “My name is Eydis. The Allfather sends his greetings and wishes to inform you he is missing you deeply. He is currently battling our enemies to bring peace in the other realms and regrets he cannot be with you during these festive times.” 

“I miss him too,” Steve said, distracted as two of the other girls had somehow gotten into the complex’s security systems with what looked like a child’s toy. Tony and Bruce were not happy and were trying to get the girls to stop. 

“The Allfather said your Midgardian song stated we should be milking.” Eydis brought out a stone tablet from the folds of her cloak. She tapped it and bright coloured runes began to scroll across it and in the air around her. “You don’t have goats we could milk for you?” 

Steve shook his head. “Er, no. No goats here. At least I don’t think so.” 

“Okay…” Eydis looked to two identical twins, who had tablets of their own, and they shook their heads. “Okay, Turid and Dagmar confirm there are no goats. How about cows?” 

“No. None of those either. At least, not nearby.” 

“Okay, what about Bilgesnipe? They’re not the best creatures in the nine realms, they smell and the antlers are a nuisance, but their milk is quite nice if you can get it.” 

Steve smiled. “No. We definitely don’t have those.” 

“Ah, very well then. So, if we don’t have anything to milk, my sisters and I can do any task you want, Captain Rogers. We are all honored to be here on Midgard and to be in the presence of our King’s true love!” 

Steve was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say back to Eydis, or the other ‘maids’ who were all looking up at him with adoration. 

True love? Steve smiled fondly, yet the fact that Thor wasn’t here, made it wane and he looked up into the sky. 

“The Allfather will come to you.” Eydis took hold of Steve’s hand and squeezed it, which made him look down at her. “He may not be able to return until after your New Year, but he will. Is there anything more you’d like to know about King Thor?!” 

The opportunity to learn more about Thor, from his people? Now that was something worth hearing. 

“We know a lot about him!” said Turid and Dagmar in unison. 

All the girls nodded and Eydis carried on. 

“Every Asgardian is taught about the royal family, the history and their adventures! Thor is the best, he is the mightiest! I may only be 89 years old, but I want to be just like Thor when I’m 1,500!”

“You’re 89?!” 

“Yes. I’ve not reached my first centennial, yet!”

Okay, that certainly put things into perspective. Steve was shocked, he hadn’t really thought about Thor’s age before, or how long-lived his people were. It was mind-boggling that people could live that long. 

“I want to be a Valkyrie.” Steve turned and looked down to see the smallest girl, called Asta, tugging on his pants. 

Oh. That was sweet. Steve smiled. Thor said he wanted to be a Valkyrie too until he found out they were only women. 

“You’ll make a good one, I’m sure!” 

Asta grinned and hugged his leg. 

“Oh! Captain Rogers?! The Queen-mother, Frigga, said you might be interested in seeing pictures of Thor when he was a baby!” Eydis tapped the tablet again.   
The runes disappeared and then a holoimage of a cute little blonde-haired baby, sleeping in a cot in the middle of a thunderstorm, projected into the air before Steve. 

Thor’s baby pictures?! There was no way Steve was passing up this opportunity. He sat down together with the girls, Asta climbed up onto his lap, and Eydis began to show him lots of images of Thor’s childhood. 

It didn’t take long for the other Avengers and X-Men to gather around to see as well.

When Steve saw toddler Thor sitting in the mud and grinning up at him, he wondered if Thor actually knew the girls were showing him this. 

The ravens will probably tell him.


	9. The ninth day of Christmas

On the ninth day of Christmas, there was actually a bet on what the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn before it actually did. 

As Thor was going by the Twelve Days of Christmas, what would arrive next was a cause for debate. There were numerous versions of the song and some of the verses changed over the years, so what Thor would send next was discussed at length. 

The Asgardian girls didn’t know anything beyond what Thor had planned, only their part. They did mention that Thor had told them about “the fabled land of Disney” and asked if they could go. Storm and Logan invited them to join the young X-Men students on a trip there. They were so excited and Steve, remembering how childlike Thor had behaved when they went together, told the girls to go and enjoy themselves. If a 1,500-year-old Asgardian King could love that place, the 80-year-olds certainly would. 

“So, what is he going to send you, today?” asked Bruce as the Avengers slouched and chilled in the lounge. “Actual Asgardian Lords, leaping about the place?" 

"That would be weird," said Sam, "why would they need to and what would they be leaping over?!” 

“You think he might send the dancing ladies?!” Wanda rested her chin in her hands and let out a deep sigh. “I’d bet that they would be so beautiful! Think they’ll let me join in?!” 

“I don’t know.” Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window at the grounds and the large tree. “I personally hope Thor would bring himself.” 

“We all do.” Tony patted Steve on the back. “Things aren’t the same without him, you’re not the same. I call bagpipes!” 

“Huh?” 

“Asgardians have bagpipes, don’t they?”

Steve nodded. They had all kinds and his mind drifted back to that Winter Solstice he experienced on Asgard. The music they had played there was unlike anything he had ever heard before, a combination of flutes, lutes, pipes and drums that made him dance, relax and even cry. Those musicians were truly talented and now that he thought about it, he hoped it would be the pipers. 

“He could send us Asgardian badgers, bulls, lambs, or bears.” said Clint, throwing a dart across the room and hitting it perfectly on the forehead of dart hole covered picture of President Trump. 

“Or rabbits.” Nat said, throwing another dart at the picture. 

Steve really hoped that it wasn’t any of those unless they were cooked.

“Okay, Bruce says it’s Lords-a-leaping around.” Tony got up to the whiteboard and started writing it down. “Or they could be playing, leapfrog. You guys recalled how much Thor loved that game at my birthday last year?” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah.”

"Well, he liked it when you leaped over people's heads. He loves it when you do your bendy jumpy gymnastic stuff. He drooled too!" Bucky took a dart from Nat and threw it at the picture. "But why did you fall on me?" 

"You didn't keep your head down, Buck! I told you to keep your head down! Besides, Thor thought it was funny."

"What kind of party has leapfrog anyway?!" 

"Hey! Don't mock the leapfrog game!" Tony snapped, jabbing the marker pen in Bucky's direction. "But that's not the issue! What is Thor going to send next?! Wanda reckons it’s the pretty ladies dancing. I say it’s pipers and Clintasha says Thor’ll send the Asgardian equivalent of badgers, bulls, lambs, bears or rabbits. Which if that is the case, we just need to be prepared for alien creatures wrecking the joint. Bets in? Anyone else?"

"A unicorn?" suggested Pepper. 

"Beer?" 

"24 blackbirds baked in a pie?" 

"Wrong song, Sam." 

"When Thor's involved, don't be so sure." 

"Okay!" Tony scribbled all the ideas down. "Bets are in. $200 for whoever gets the right one!" 

$200. Hardly even loose change for Stark, but it didn’t matter. They all starred out the window at the tree, occasionally playing darts, as they waited for the Bi-Frost to open. 

On the ninth (early) evening of Christmas, the Bi-Frost eventually opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn, nine ladies of Asgard. 

The tree had been given some more pretty lights, and large table made from the trunk of an old flaky bark tree, was positioned beneath it and decked out with some food, which Clint happily found out was lamb, rabbit and some other things no one could identify. So he and Wanda split the winnings of the bet. 

Music was playing, recorded instead of being played by actual live musicians. 

When everyone came out onto the lawn, one of the women approached Steve and curtsied. Each of the Asgardian ladies was wearing beautiful flowing dresses of silk, which made them look like wood nymphs. 

“Captain Rogers, warriors of Midgard. Thor Allfather and the people of Asgard gift to you this evening, food and dance traditionally enjoyed on the New Year. Eat, drink and be merry… dance with us and celebrate this evening with us!” 

Wanda was excited and began to join in with the other ladies and their dancing. Soon everyone else did, delighting in the food and entertainment given from their friend. 

The lady who had introduced them all was called Svanhild, and gave Steve what he instantly recognised as Thor’s personal drinking horn, filled with wine. 

“Thank you, so much, for all of this. It's fantastic.” Steve sipped the sweet honey wine and quietly moaned. This was Thor's favourite drink and damn... the taste of it in Steve's mouth made him recall such kisses from Thor after he had drunk this. Steve licked his lips and hummed pleasantly at the memories of that Solstice. 

Svanhild smiled.

“This is all Thor’s doing. We have no qualms about doing this for you. However… Captain, may I ask a question on behalf of my ladies and I?” 

Steve thought she was going to ask him something personal, about him and Thor. 

“Thor tells us of a magical kingdom. The Land of Disney. Would it be permitted to visit this realm?” 

Steve tried to contain his laughter and when he did eventually gain control, wiping some of the wine he'd accidentally dribbled down his chin, he nodded. 

“Oh definitely! The girls who came here yesterday are already there. I think Tony and Bruce have been wanting to go. I’m sure they won’t mind taking you as well.” 

Svanhild clapped her hands for joy and went to tell the other ladies. 

Steve continued to drink from Thor’s horn. He really hoped he would be back soon.


	10. The tenth day of Christmas

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn, ten old men. 

Bruce was having a bit of a stressful morning and Tony didn’t like him being stressed, so he took Bruce to the lagoon and pampered him with a massage. At first, Bruce wasn’t sure because of the creatures in the water, but Tony told him not to worry.

“Close your eyes… take deep breaths and relax.” Tony worked his hands over Bruce’s shoulders, easing as much he as he could, the knots and tension. He also used some of the mud to slather Bruce’s skin, but the scientist wasn’t relaxing as he hoped. “What’s the matter? Is this too intimate to your liking?” 

Bruce chuckled. “No… maybe. I think it’s the Big Guy. He’s not relaxing.” 

“I’m not massaging him.” 

Bruce tensed again, as the Hulk clearly didn’t like that response. 

“Does the Hulk even need massages? I’d imagine with Him being angry all the time, it wouldn’t do any good.” 

“It’s not doing any good for me, Tony. If he can’t chill, I can’t.” 

“So why am I doing this then?” 

“Because you don’t like it when I’m all edgy.” 

Tony made a little ‘humph’ noise and carried on with the massage. Bruce sighed, closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, in an attempt to relax. He knew full well that this was mainly for Tony’s benefit, as anything he did with Bruce sated the engineer. 

The Bi-Frost broke any kind of serenity the two men were slowly sinking into, but the fact that ten very old looking Asgardian Lords were looking at them in surprise, made things even more uncomfortable. 

“Tony…” Bruce whispered as they both smiled and waved at the Lords, “Why has Thor sent Steve ten old men?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony hissed back through his grinning teeth. “But they’re not leaping or anything. I sense a lot of judgment going on.” 

“That’s because the first thing they’ve seen since arriving here, are two half-naked men massaging each other in the lagoon.” 

“Half naked?” 

“Tony… you are wearing your shorts, aren’t you?” 

“I might be.” 

Bruce closed his eyes and groaned. The Hulk, deep inside, was laughing. 

“Mortals, of Midgard!” One very old man in red robes stepped forward. “Where is Captain Steve Rogers? We have some things to discuss with him.” 

Tony looked about the grounds and saw in the distance, Steve, coming towards them. Pepper and Nat were approaching too, which didn’t make anything more awkward at all. 

“I take it you’re not here for Leapfrog then?” Tony quipped, which got him an elbow to his chest. 

The old men weren’t sure what the leapfrog was and looked at each other to see if someone did know. They all shook their heads. Thankfully, before any of the lords of Asgard could start enquiring, Steve arrived and instantly recognized who the men were. He bowed. 

The eldest one, who was called Frode, the wise, held out a wizened old hand. Steve shook it and the old man smiled. 

"Welcome to, Midgard, My Lords." Steve nodded in acknowledgment to each of the men. "I am surprised you're here. Thor sent you as a gift?" 

“We are aware that our King is sending you such gifts according to Midgardian custom, but we're not a gift as you would deem it. However, our presence here is necessary. The Allfather has no objections and we sincerely hope you don’t if we talk?” Frode looked to the women and then over his shoulder to Tony and Bruce, who waved at him again. 

“Er… Thor is okay, isn’t he? Nothing’s happened to him?” Steve asked, feeling a sense of utter dread sickening his stomach. Frode nodded as he uttered _“The Allfather is well”_ and Steve let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank, God. Come with me, then my Lords. We can talk privately inside.” 

Steve lead the ten men back into the complex and Natasha and Pepper remained behind. They both folded their arms and looked at Tony and Bruce with amused expressions. 

“Care to join us?” Tony asked wiggling his muddy fingers. 

“You have your shorts on, Tony?” Pepper asked, but looked at Bruce. 

The Hulk was still laughing inside and Bruce couldn’t keep a straight face. 

\------------

What the 4,500-year-old Lords spoke to Steve about, for five hours, nobody knew. They all asked Steve, but he couldn’t say.

He did spend the rest of the day with a very big dopey grin on his face, and Tony was extremely impressed when all of the ten elderly Asgardian lords participated in a game of leapfrog, and won.


	11. The eleventh day of Christmas

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Bi-Frost opened up onto the Avenger’s lawn eleven Asgardian pipers. 

They appeared playing an extravagant entrance piece, a tune like Tony would play when he came out on stage at his Expos, or the music most people imagined playing when Thor entered a room. 

The entrance intro settled down into a quieter and softer piece, full of intrigue and curiosity as again the Avengers and other Superheroes emerged from the complex to see what was going on. The curiosity passed when everyone realized it was Steve’s present from Thor, and the music reflected their emotional change. Now the music was full of awe like the audience was. 

The variation of the different kinds of pipes and flutes, all beautifully hand carved with Asgardian runes and patterns, allowed the performers to perform the many nuances of emotion. 

The awe and pleasant enjoyment changed to astonishment when Daredevil picked up on the fact that every one of the musicians was blind like him. Again, the music turned to reflect everyone’s mood, and the beautiful music continued, which slowly and eventually lulled into a serene and calm tune. 

Everyone relaxed, and just as some fell asleep from the lullaby tones, the music changed again. 

Steve missed Thor, and somehow the Asgardian pipers sensed that. The music became so in tune with everything Steve felt that it intensified his emotions to the point he got up suddenly and walked away, to where no one could see his tears and distress. 

“Hey.” 

Damn.

Bucky saw and had followed him.

Steve sniffed a couple of times and quickly wiped the remainders of his tears from his eyes. 

“You miss him a lot, I know.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him into a big hug. “Those pipers really hit those feelings on the head, don’t they?” 

“Yeah… maybe.” 

Bucky sighed and handed him a pack of unopen tissues. Steve knew he carried them around for Sam in case his allergies came back. He smiled in thanks and used one to blow his nose quickly. 

“He is okay, Steve, I assure you.” Bucky patted him on the back. “All the girls and the other Asgardians say he’s okay. He’s got his Warrior Three pals with him and the lady Sif. They won’t have let anything happen to him.” 

“I know, but I… I want him here, Buck.” 

Bucky nodded in understanding. He looked over to the pipers. 

The music was beautiful, but it was like hearing and feeling his best friend’s anguish, along with his longing for his boyfriend to come back. For a brief second, he wondered how those blind pipers knew (they were empaths or something?!), but then Bucky grinned. 

“Hey… you miss Thor, right?” 

Steve looked at Bucky and rolled his eyes as if to say _“really?!”_ but Bucky wanted a response. 

“Yeah. I do miss him. A lot! Christmas and Winter Solstice is our time of the year…” 

“Stevie… every time of the year is yours and Thor’s.” 

That made Steve chuckle and he nodded. Being in a relationship with Thor meant that every day was theirs. Every second belonged to them. All of it was unforgettable and precious.

“It’s was our anniversary, Buck. I kissed him for the first time at Christmas and since then we haven’t spent this time apart. I don’t blame… no I do blame those bastards that are keeping him away from me, and I want him to be all right, I want him to be safe… but I want him here.” 

Bucky smirked. “Yeah, you do, buddy. But tell me something.”

“Yeah?” 

“When Thor comes back… and he will… what’s gonna happen?” 

The most beautiful smile formed on Steve’s face and he placed his hands on his hips in a true Captain America style. 

“I’m gonna hug and kiss the hell out of him.” 

In the distance, the Asgardian pipers changed the music. Now a romantic and uplifting tune drifted across the complex and the grounds. Bucky gave his friend another hug, pleased that Steve was no longer feeling sad. 

“Thatta boy! When Thor comes back, you two can hug and kiss and really get into that…” 

The music changed again. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Steve was feeling and thinking of when the pipers just made rude sounding honks on their pipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is the last one before the finish! I hope you all have enjoyed these, but it hasn't been easy! I do set tough deadlines for myself! 
> 
> I am still writing tomorrow's and the 12th Day 's chapter, however, I am back at work tomorrow and Sunday. As I work 14-hour shifts, it might not be until late that I get to post up. Well, I hope it is!! 
> 
> Thanks!! Happy New Year to all!!


	12. The twelfth day of Christmas

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Steve Rogers went out to the Avenger’s lawn and sat down beneath the Asgardian tree. 

The trunk against his back ebbed with a comforting warmth and the flittering glints of silver and gold in the bough was a gentle, soothing glow for his eyes.

Sooner or later, the Bi-Frost will open up and deposit the last of Thor’s gifts.

It would be either bells or drums. 

Steve didn’t want either of them. 

It had been over two months since he’d last seen Thor. It was two and a half weeks since he heard from Thor. The I-pad still had a terrific connection, but there was never time to have any meaningful conversations because the coming battles Thor had to fight in cut them short. 

_“I love you.”_

Those were the last words Thor spoke to Steve. Steve remembered Thor’s dirty face on the I-pad brightened by a gorgeous smile, a sign of Thor’s insatiable spirit before the explosions and booms of the battle broke their connection. 

Despite everyone else’s assurances of Thor’s safety, and Steve’s knowledge that Thor was pretty much indestructible, Steve couldn’t help but worry about him. What if he got seriously injured? 

The bright glints of silver and gold in the trees suddenly descended from the branches towards Steve. They then swirled around him, tentatively bobbing upon his head in a bizarre attempt to comfort him. 

He smiled, with fondness, as he remembered these ‘lights’ were actual insects, though he couldn’t make out any shape or form. Steve recalled further when Thor had used these things to make a gesture more romantic, but they had been drawn to Thor and ended up irritating him, and Steve had been entertained by the majestic King of Asgard trying to swat and shoo these creatures whose only intent was to annoy him more because of it. 

Steve held out his hand and allowed some of the lights to land and settle in his palm. The others slowly drifted about him but kept a bit more of a distance, so not to crowd him too much. He thought that these lights might even know, on some level, that he was missing Thor. 

All the previous gifts, even the people Thor had sent down, except the tree and the lagoon, had gone back to Asgard yesterday evening. Steve thanked the girls, the ladies and the Lords and the Pipers, but some of the gifts had proved a bit too much for Earth. 

The tree was lovely though. It was a huge reminder of Asgard, as was the lagoon and the creatures in it, but everyone enjoyed it and liked their presence. They were relaxing and comforting, so lots of people had come here or went for a swim in the lagoon to unwind. 

Even now, in his state of worry for Thor, Steve was beginning drowse. He hadn’t slept particularly well last night, but now the light flies and the warmth from the tree was starting to make his eyes droop. 

Then he couldn’t stay awake. 

Steve woke later to the sound of drums. 

His eyes shot open, but there was nothing new he could see. 

It had grown dark, so Steve had been asleep for a long time. The lights from the Avenger's complex were on, but they looked bland and artificial compared to the natural ones of the tree. 

There was no one else around, and there was no signs or sounds of anyone. The place looked deserted, which worried Steve. Had the others left on a mission? 

No. Tony would have called him. 

The drums sounded again. 

Still a bit groggy, Steve looked around for where the drums were, but even when his sight adjusted to the darkness, there were no drums. There wasn’t anyone around who could be playing them, and upon further inspection, the Bi-Frost hadn’t singed a new pattern in the lawn, so it hadn’t deposited anything from Asgard. 

So where the hell were the drums coming from?

_Boom. Boom. Boom._  
_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Steve got up from the ground and looked to the sky.

“You dumb idiot, Rogers.” He muttered _idiot_ to himself several times as he walked out from under the tree. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the change in the air. “I should’ve known.” 

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

The twelve crashes of thunder filled the sky and his ears. The electricity charged the air, and when Steve opened his eyes, he saw the dark black clouds above looking ready to burst. 

Steve laughed with joy and then screamed up to the heavens. 

“THOR!” 

The drumming of the thunder was concurrent, and after twelve more profound, powerful rumbles, the lightning crashed again and again across the blackness, and the clouds finally erupted with torrents of rain. 

Steve was drenched in seconds, but he didn’t care. He screamed again, and the thunder and lightning responded to his exaltation with equal exhilaration. Steve called Thor’s name again and turned in spinning circles on the boggy grass, desperate and hoping to sight his God of Thunder. 

At last, Steve saw him. 

He looked magnificent and gloriously beautiful in his armour, even though it was dirty, broken and bloodied. His cape was torn, and his hair was a mess, loose and caked with mud and rain.

He was tired, Steve saw him stumble a few times, and Thor was a little hunched over while his hand held tightly at his side. 

Steve panicked, thinking Thor was injured, but when he rushed over and saw that adorably handsome grin and the want in his tired eyes, Steve breathed a sigh of relief. 

Thor was okay! 

The rain continued to fall. 

There was a heavy thud on the muddy ground as Thor let Mjolnir drop from his grasp. In two quick strides, Thor was pressed up against Steve and had his face cupped in his hands, his thumbs caressing and streaking mud across Steve’s cheeks.

The thunder reverberated like a racing heartbeat, shuddering and shaking the earth beneath their feet. Steve pressed his hands against Thor’s chest, and when their mouths finally met with soft trembling caresses, one almighty crash of thunder and lightning brought them down to their knees. 

In that instant, Steve felt his God of Thunder falter. He felt his choking breath, his sob of joy gasping in Steve’s mouth and the trembling of his body as Steve pulled them closer together. 

Thor had missed him just as much as Steve missed him, and now they were together, the drums were not going to be silenced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally did it! I hope you liked this last chapter and the story overall. I might change or add some more to this chapter when I'm not bogged down with work. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who kudos and comments! They really make my day! x


End file.
